Generally, conventional plasma spray coating methods and apparatus are utilized in controlled environments. These controlled environments typically consist of a booth, room, or other enclosure in a facility. Such containment is necessary when employing conventional plasma spray coating apparatus due to at least the noise level generated during operation. Presently, United States Government regulations require an operator utilize hearing protection when operating equipment generating a noise level of 85 decibels or more. Conventional plasma spray coatings apparatus operate at noise levels of approximately 120 decibels or more. Conventional plasma spray coating apparatus are also imprecise at applying their plasma spray coatings due to the size and width of the plasma spray itself. Due to the imprecise nature of applying plasma spray coatings, the plasma spray coating apparatus must be utilized and operated in some type of operating enclosure in order to prevent environmental and safety hazards.
There is a need for a plasma spray coating apparatus capable of being transported or being portable in nature to permit spray coating repairs in the field while adhering to United States regulations and providing acceptable spray coating quality.